dickerhorstfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Loyalty
Datum: 26.10.2019 I'n-Game:' 16.06. - 18.06.2019 Charaktere: Tanaka Ryo Sakurai Kaede Matsuda Jin Akita Jiro NSC's: Keigo Hiroshi Mika Koe Tenshi Bolin Yun Bloodfinger Yoru Peggy Andrew Stills Yao Zusammenfassung Am frühen Abend des 17.06.2018 treffen die vier Wächter und ihre Begleiter auf verschiedenen Wegen und in mehr oder weniger schlechtem Zustand im Hauptquartier der Rebellen ein. Auch Tenshi, Yun, Bolin und Ayumu werden in das Hauptquartier gebracht. Nachdem alle versorgt wurden und sie sich über das Geschehene ausgetauscht haben, wird ihnen der Anführer der Rebellenbewegung vorgestellt. Sein Name ist Yao und er klärt die vier Wächter darüber auf, das ein gewisser Andrew Stills hinter all dem steckt, was in den letzten Nächten passiert ist. Andrew hat lange Zeit in Europa gelebt. Dort gehörte er einer Gruppe an, die sich Sabbath nennt. Doch Andrews Ansichten, Einstellungen und Handlungen galten irgendwann nicht nur in seiner eigenen Gruppe als untragbar. Auch die Camarilla, eine große Organisation, die in Europa unter den Vampiren die Vorherrschaft haben, sprachen sich gegen ihn aus. Von beiden Gruppen wurde eine Blutjagd auf Andrew Stills ausgerufen, doch dieser schaffte es nach Japan zu fliehen und agierte dort Jahrelang im Verborgenen. Er baute sich dort ein eigenes Netzwerk auf, setzte Schläfer in wichtigen Positionen ein und züchtete in Randgebieten von Tokyo massenweise Neuvampire. Das alles gelang ihm, ohne das empfindliche Gleichgewicht zu stören. Yao, der selbst lange in Europa gelebt und dort für die Camarilla gearbeitet hat, folgte Andrew nach Japan und baute eine geheime Zelle von Rebellen auf, um einen Angriff durch Andrews Organisation zu vereiteln. Doch leider erfolgte der Angriff zu früh. Die Rebellen waren noch nicht ausreichend vorbereitet und so ist Yao sehr froh darüber, das die Wächter ihre Hilfe im Kampf gegen Andrew anbieten. Er will ihnen alles zur Verfügung stellen, was sie für den Kampf benötigen und so planen und organisieren die Wächter den Angriff auf Andrew Stills in der nächsten Nacht. Den Rebellen war es gelungen, zwei mutmaßliche Aufenthaltsorte von Andrew auszumachen. Ein altes Schulgebäude und eine verlassene Halle am Hafen von Tokyo. Es werden zwei Gruppen gebildet. Die vier Wächter, Hiroshi, Peggy, Yoru und Koe machen sich auf den Weg zum Schulgebäude, während Yao mit einigen seiner Leute zum Hafengebäude fährt. Kaede schleicht sich verdunkelt in das Schulgebäude und schnell ist klar, dass sich auf jeden Fall einige von Andrews Leuten im Gebäude aufhalten. Um herauszufinden, ob auch Andrew unter ihnen ist, gibt sich Kaede in einer anderen Gestalt als jemand aus, der bei Andrews Organisation einsteigen will. Die anderen folgen verdunkelt. Er wird von Bloodfinger in einen der Räume der Schule gebracht. Dort hält sich tatsächlich auch Andrew auf. Was Kaede nicht weiß: er kann Andrew nicht durch seine Tarnung täuschen. Es kommt zu einem erbitterten Kampf. Leider müssen die vier Wächter und Ihre Begleichet feststellen, dass sie gegen Andrew und seine Fähigkeiten kaum eine Chance haben. Als der Kampf für Andrews Gegner aussichtslos erscheint, taucht Yao mit seiner Gruppe von Rebellen auf. Trotz seiner Unterstützung gelingen Andrew und Bloodfinger die Flucht. Doch ihre beiden Stützpunkte, die auch zur Zucht von Neuvampiren dienten, sind nun zerschlagen. Schwer verletzt kehren die vier Wächter, ihre Begleiter und die Rebellen zurück ins Elysium wo sie versorgt werden. Yaos zukünftige Pläne sind, in Japan eine Art Camarillastrucktur zu etablieren. Er will in Tokyo damit anfangen und bittet die vier Wächter um Unterstützung. Das Ganze soll natürlich auf einer enger Zusammenarbeit zwischen der Camarilla und dem Rat erfolgen. Ob diese Zusammenarbeit funktioniert, wird sich in Zukunft herausstellen. Nennenswert * Babys Elementargeist ist erschienen * Tenshi zerdeppert einen Snackautomaten um an Schokolade für Taro-chan zu kommen. * Kaede und Ryo übertreiben völlig bei der Liste über die Dinge, die Yao beschaffen soll ("Wir brauchen Sprengstoff. Und eine komplette Swat-Ausrüstung für jeden!") * Jin hält im Verdunkelten einfach nur sein Schwert hoch, Gegner rennt voll rein und enthauptet sich selbst. Das Ganze klappt zweimal (Jubel-Würfelwurf). * Kaede fällt beim Kampf gegen Andrew in Frenzy.